Der Mörder ist immer der Gärtner
Der Mörder ist immer der Gärtner (The killer is always the gardner) is a famous song by the German singer Reinhardt Mey about a gardner who is a serial killer. The last phrase, however, has the Gardner being killed, revealing that the real killer was the Butler. Original Lyrics Die Nacht liegt wie Blei auf Schloß Darkmoor Sir Henry liest Financial Times. Zwölf mal schlägt gespenstisch die Turmuhr Der Butler hat Ausgang bis eins Da schleicht sich im flackernden Lampenschein Fast lautlos ein Schatten zur Türe herein Und stürzt auf Sir Henry, derselbe lebt ab Und nimmt das Geheimnis mit in das Grab Der Mörder war wieder der Gärtner Und der plant schon den nächsten Coup Der Mörder ist immer der Gärtner Und der schlägt erbarmungslos Der schlägt erbarmungslos Der schlägt erbarmungslos zu Bei Maigret ist schon seit zwei Stunden Ein Fahrstuhl andauernd blockiert Inspektor Dupont ist verschwunden Der Fahrstuhl wird grad' repariert Da öffnet sich lautlos die Tür zum Schacht Es ertönt eine Stimme, die hämisch lacht Inspektor Dupont traf im Fahrstuhl ein Schuss Der Amtsarzt stellt sachlich fest: „Exitus" Der Mörder war wieder der Gärtner Und der plant schon den nächsten Coup Der Mörder ist immer der Gärtner Und der schlägt erbarmungslos Der schlägt erbarmungslos Der schlägt erbarmungslos zu Am Hafendamm Süd wurde neulich Ein Hilfsleuchtturmwart umgebracht Inspektor van Dyke, stets voreilig Hat drei Täter schon im Verdacht: Die Wirtin zur Schleuse, denn die schielt und die hinkt Der Käpt'n, der schiffsbrüchig im Rum ertrinkt Der Lotse, der vorgibt, Napoleon zu sein Aber da irrt van Dyke, keiner war's von den drei'n Der Mörder war wieder der Gärtner Und der plant schon den nächsten Coup Der Mörder ist immer der Gärtner Und der schlägt erbarmungslos Der schlägt erbarmungslos Der schlägt erbarmungslos zu Die steinreiche Erbin zu Manster Ist wohnhaft im fünfzehnten Stock Dort schläft sie bei offenem Fenster Big-Ben schlägt gerad' „two o'clock" Ganz leis' bläht der Wind die Gardinen auf Auf die Erbin zeigt mattschwarz ein stählerner Lauf Und ein gellender Schrei zerreißt jäh die Luft - Auch das war wohl wieder der Gärtner der Schuft Der Mörder war wieder der Gärtner Und der plant schon den nächsten Coup Der Mörder ist immer der Gärtner Und der schlägt erbarmungslos Der schlägt erbarmungslos Der schlägt erbarmungslos zu In seinem Gewächshaus im Garten Steht in grüner Schürze ein Mann Der Gärtner rührt mehrere Arten Von Gift gegen Blattläuse an Der Gärtner singt, pfeift und lacht verschmitzt Seine Heckenschere, die funkelt und blitzt Sense, Spaten und Jagdgewehr stehen an der Wand Da würgt ihn von hinten eine meuchelnde Hand Der Mörder war nämlich der Butler Und der schlug erbarmungslos zu Der Mörder ist immer der Butler - Man lernt eben täglich Man lernt eben täglich Man lernt eben täglich dazu English translation The night comes to Castle Darkmoor Sir Henry lreads Financial Times. The tower clock strikes twelve times. The butler has a break until one. In the flickering lamp light a shadow sneaks quietly through the door. And pounces on Sir Henry, who passes away and takes the secret with him to the grave. The killer was once more the gardner. And he already plans his next coup. The killer is always the gardner. And mercilessly he And mercilessly he And mercilessly he strikes. For two hours, at Maigret an elevator is blocked. Inspektor Dupont has vanished. The elevator is getting fixed. Then the door to the creek opens quietly. A voice is heard laughing maliciously Inspektor Dupont was shot in the elevator The doctor says objectively: „Exitus" The killer was once more the gardner. And he already plans his next coup. The killer is always the gardner. And mercilessly he And mercilessly he And mercilessly he strikes. Recently, at the Hafendamm Süd a lighthouse warden was killed. Inspektor van Dyke, always in rush suspects three culprits: The waitress to the floodgate, because she squints and she limps. The captain, who, shipwrecked, drowns in rum. The pilot, who pretends to be Napoleon. But van Dyke is wrong, it was none of the three. The killer was once more the gardner. And he already plans his next coup. The killer is always the gardner. And he strikes merciless. The rich inheritor zu Manster lives in the fifth floor. There she sleeps with her window open. Big-Benjust strikes „two o'clock". Quietly, the wind blows the curtains open. A barrel of steel is pointed on the inheritor. And a loud scream rips the air - This also was surely the gardner, that crook. The killer was once more the gardner. And he already plans his next coup. The killer is always the gardner. And mercilessly he And mercilessly he And mercilessly he strikes. In his greenhouse in the garden a man in a green apron stands. The gardner is mixing some kinds of poison against green flies. The gardner sings, whistles and laughes. His hedge scissors gloats and shines. Scythe, shovel and riffle are leaning against a wall. Then he's choked from behind by a murderous hand. The killer was actually the butler And he stroke mercilessly. The killer is always the Butler - Everyday you learn something Everyday you learn something Everyday you learn something new. Trivia *Despite the plot twist of the song itself, its title has become the German equivalent to the typical line "The Butler Did it" (although this line is more fitting for this song as it's the plot twist). Category:Music